


Our Noble Blood {HIATUS}

by bloodyidolla



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, DIPPER GOT SECRETS, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, bill got secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyidolla/pseuds/bloodyidolla
Summary: The elegant palace of the Ciphers told no story of its tragedy, if one listened closely they may hear the whispers contained in the walls however they also contained the sole survivor. The young prince rose to the throne after his family perished in the fires that had plagued the kingdom a summer before, he was untouched.His power would no longer be questioned, he would do whatever it takes to win an alliance, even at the price of marriage.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. PROLOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls? In my 2020? Fuck yeah dude come get this shit. Years ago I wrote a royal au of billdip and it fucking sucked, now I’m back for vengeance. Don’t think ages will ever be explicitly stated so for the sake of it Bill is 20 while Dipper and Mabel are around 21. 
> 
> As always with me chapter has yet to be proofread, please excuse any potential errors.

The elegant palace of the Ciphers told no story of its tragedy, if one listened closely they may hear the whispers contained in the walls however they also contained the sole survivor. The young prince rose to the throne after his family perished in the fires that had plagued the kingdom a summer before, he was untouched. 

A year was approaching since their deaths, his claim may be unmatched but the whispers were ever present. Some spoke of rumours that he was a murderer, others of his inability to maintain his mother’s alliances. Many doubted his power, he knew he needed to act quickly. 

Bill Cipher was the last of his blood, he refused to be known as the once who destroyed his family’s legacy.

He lounged upon the throne as if he owned the world, one day if fate was kind he would. 

“Majesty, a letter has arrived for you.” 

The yellowed paper slipped between his fingers as he reached for it. Silently he dismissed the messenger with a wave. 

He recognised the stamp, Gravity Falls. The kingdom was smaller than his own, an ocean away too. He opened the letter with haste, his fate depended on the words within. 

His proposal had been answered, a yes. 

Gravity Falls held a set of twins for heirs, older than Bill by a year or so. The princess, Mabel and their prince, Mason. Bill’s taste didn’t particularly lie in women, it was their prince he extended his offer of marriage to. Inside the letter encased a small painting of his spouse to be. 

Pale, rosy cheeked, a fluff of brown curls upon his head. He seemed almost opposite to Bill with his tanned skin and golden white hair. 

The underside of the painting held a single word, Dipper. 

The letter itself spoke of plans for the prince and his family to travel to him soon, they would sail in a week. Bill guessed that if the seas were kind he would be meeting Mason in two weeks. That gave him three weeks to prepare. If they hadn’t already begun their journey. 

He stood, black heels clicked upon the marble floor. He peered out a large, triangular window, letter and painting still in hand. The sea was still, sky clear. His gaze lowered to the gardens, the view from the throne room certainly did them no justice but his mind began to race. Would it be appropriate to hold his wedding there? Surely if the weather was pleasant no one would need to complain. The flowers were lovely this time of year too. 

A grin found itself upon his face, he had secured the prince so far, now all that was left was the wedding, then no one could back out. These steps were small but still steps, his dream was closer with each day. 

Mason was a strange boy, ever since he was young he appeared less of a prince and more of his sister’s shadow. She liked parties, the dresses, the attention even if she wouldn’t admit it. He liked the quiet, he adored his fairy tales even as he approached his twenty first birthday. No one needed to know of that though. 

When the letter from Cipher had arrived it shocked the family, they had heard all of the family’s deaths as well as the youngest son's miracle survival. As the twin’s great uncle Stanford read the letter aloud Mabel was already voicing her disagreement, proposals we regularly extended to her and she declined them all. 

She paused however as Stanford read Mason’s name. The prince froze, surely it had to be a joke, perhaps his dear uncle’s vision was worsening. Without a word he snatched the letter from his hands. It was true. 

Mabel broke the silence with a squeal, her brother’s first admirer! She was elated. Stanford however didn’t even smile. 

“Mason, you have every right to reject him. Mabel does it all the time.” 

“Oh Ford!” Mabel playfully slapped his arm before turning to her brother “Are you alright? I expected a whole monologue from you by now given their family history.”

“Ciphers aren’t exactly without controversy.” Mason muttered. 

“Yes but I hear they’re beautiful, especially him.” 

He shushed her, too often she let her influence him, he had such an important, life changing decision to make. He read the letter over and over. He noted that the handwriting was neat albeit the ink smudged, was his potential fiancé left handed? 

He had heard tales of Bill Cipher, unpleasant ones that detailed his guilt in his family’s deaths, he had also heard of his beauty as Mabel had said. Politically his next step could be either damaging or rewarding. There was no time to think too long when it came to situations such as the one before him. 

He had never left Gravity Falls, his parents sheltered him before their deaths. His two great uncles were no better. He chewed the inside of his cheek before finally addressing Stanford. 

“I accept.” 

“Are you sure of this?” There was something in his voice, he didn’t want his nephew to make the choice he had just made. 

“I am. I must write to him at once please excuse me.” 

With the letter in hand he retreated to his shared bedroom with his sister, it was no surprise she entered soon after. He was seated at the desk as she peaked over his shoulder. 

“Oh, send him this!” She reached into one of the drawers, offering a painting she had done of her brother “he’ll see it as some kind of romantic gesture for sure.” 

“And if not?” 

“Well he’ll see how handsome you are, don’t be such a downer!” 

Mason smiled, she was the expert after all. He wrote as neatly as he could, expressing details of when he and his family would set forth on the land. 

He was anxious to send his reply out, it was only once he had sent it off that he realised the weight of his choice. Cipher’s kingdom was incredibly far from his homeland, was he truly ready to leave once he was wed? Was he ready to give up his own family? 

He would no longer be that unknown prince or that quiet brother of his beloved sister. He would be the first across the sea to marry a Cipher. His dreams of exploring outside of his own mundane world were coming true.


	2. ACROSS THE STARS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. It’s all comin together. 
> 
> Want something to listen to while Bill and Dipper talk? I recommend Joe Hisaishi - Innocent. 
> 
> See you next chapter xx

Tension. 

That was the only word Bill could use to describe the air. He had been late, accidental of course, yet his spouse to be’s guardian looked at him with such distaste. The family of four had arrived early morning, the journey took longer than either party expected, the seas were less than kind but they arrived unharmed. 

Mason had not said a word, perhaps he was shy? No, it seemed the sister did all the talking for him. A habit Bill would ensure he grew out of, quickly too. He was beautiful in person, dressed in blue. Bill caught his gaze every so often, those doe eyes studied him every chance they could. 

“We don’t waste time in my culture Pines, trust me when I say if you choose to leave before this wedding my people will not welcome you back.” Bill addressed Stanford, they had been bickering moments ago. The older man was clearly not behind this marriage, he saw Bill as desperate. 

“Your people don’t welcome outsiders no matter what.” 

“Ah but you see, that was how my parents chose to rule not me.” He averted his eyes to Mason then “I wish to establish peace you see, not fear.” 

Stanley, the other uncle, spoke up then “Peace? You Ciphers are tricksters.” 

“Indeed we were, I hoped you wouldn’t judge a boy based on his ancestors, I certainly haven’t.” He sighed, he had heard the Pines were difficult but this? Well he couldn’t wait until he was rid of them. 

“We’re guests, we need to respect the practices here uncle, both of you.” Mason nodded toward him “I’m sorry, you said it would be a month before preparations were ready? I think that’s more than enough time.” 

Bill smiled. Finally, he spoke. Mabel nodded in agreement to her brother’s words. The two uncles couldn’t argue with their kin. Once agreement was settled Bill exchanged pleasantries before being whisked away by his advisor. He still had duties to attend to after all. 

It was well into the night before he was given a chance to relax, he completely missed his guests at dinner. His parents had left such a mess to clean up, surely they wouldn’t mind if he missed one meal with them. 

He was seated outside, the balcony overlooking the palace fountain. He often found himself wondering just how much water it used but not tonight, the cool night breeze was welcomed upon his hot face the summer days were so cruel to. The stars were a comfort, they always had been. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” 

His head turned toward the voice, there Mason stood. That was odd, he was told the family had all settled to bed. Confused, his head cocked to the side. 

“Are you alright? Do you need a place to pray? I will gladly organise an escort into the city’s temples for you.” 

“I haven’t prayed since my parents passed, may I?” 

Bill gestured to the seat beside him where the prince quickly sat. Once more he caught him staring, he raised a brow which immediately caused Mason to raise his hands in defence, of what exactly he didn’t know. 

“I know staring is rude, it’s just that where I come from people don’t look the way you do, we are all so...plain.” 

Ah. 

Bill didn’t consider himself a beauty at all, his country was full of many skin tones, hair colours, eyes too. He chuckled “You’ll have to see the people in the city, I’m nothing special. I once saw a child with blue hair.” 

The conversation fell to silence, Mason watched the stars with him for a moment. The quiet wasn’t awkward, not how Bill expected it to be. If he was honest with himself he pictured his first time alone with him to be uncomfortable. 

“Do you pray Cipher?” 

“No, I don’t believe in any gods.” His hands folded in his lap “of course I don’t judge those who do.” 

“What do you believe in?” 

“The stars.”

Mason gave him an annoyed look when he fell silent again, it was almost cute. Bill thought back to that morning, if anyone was accepting it had to be him. 

“The stars” he began again “most of us follow no gods here, we look entirely to the stars for guidance, answers, hope.” 

He heard his companion hum beside him, appearing to be taking in his words. The city temples he mentioned were more so for those who followed a specific religion. He knew other nations didn’t quite share his belief, some were rather strict with their religions, it was something he personally couldn’t understand. 

“My father told me that we are all made of stars and when we die we join those above, I never quite believed that until his death.” 

“Maybe my parents are there too.”

Bill was stunned, Mason was an outsider who grew up with his gods, did he truly throw them away when his parents had died? Was it that easy for someone to let go? The curly haired boy held a melancholic expression. 

“Yes...maybe.” He found himself drifting closer as they talked “The stars they’re special to us, to me, some stopped looking to them when the fires took so much from us all but I know in my heart they serve a purpose, gods are higher beings we can never connect with but the stars? They are our love, they are us.” 

Mason brought a hand to his forehead, taking a deep breath he stood. Oh no. Bill worried he bored him or worse offended him. He was on his feet quickly as his thoughts raced, he wanted to extend a comforting hand but something inside stopped him. 

“I’m fine, I think the night as finally caught up to me.” Of course he was just tired, Bill wanted to slap himself for becoming so worked up. “Goodnight Cipher.”

“Please, call me Bill.” 

“Goodnight, Bill.”


	3. DYNASTY P. I

The wedding had come quicker than anticipated, as the date drew closer Mason noticed that he had not been involved in the planning. He had offered many times of course but he was always declined. He understood it wasn’t his culture, he wasn’t aware of the customs but he was going to be married to their prince, he needed to learn and grew frustrated as he was kept away. 

He had been separated from Bill the night before, he tried not to show it but he was nervous. He stood upon a circular platform in front of large mirrors, a pink haired girl worked around him, Mason was dressed in the finest wedding attire, white and gold. He recognised the girl, almost always she stood by Bill’s side. Pyronica, if he remembered correctly, had to have been native to the land, Mason rarely spotted any of the public who didn’t have such unnatural features. Her ears were pointed too, Bill’s hair was so long he couldn’t remember if he was the same. 

“You look wonderful, like a true Cipher.” Pyronica commented, smiling up at him although she appeared troubled “The queen wore something quite similar.”

“The queen…” Mason mumbled, he barely knew anything about her, she was said to be beautiful but all queens were. Bill never talked of her either, or any of his family. “You knew her?”

“I did, only for a short while, her portrait features her wedding attire. Bill asked me to craft something similar, masculine of course.” 

“It’s lovely.” Mabel piped up from the wall to his left, seated upon a pristine white lounge. The pink juice she had been drinking caused him to grimace, he silently hoped she wouldn’t spill any of it, the stain would never come out. He couldn’t remember what it was, raspberry perhaps. 

“Mabel be careful.” 

“Oh, always.” She cracked a wide smile. Delicately placing her now empty glass on a side table she approached him. He watched her eyes light up as she studied the intricate golden designs upon his white cape. “What does all this mean?” 

“It’s our ancient language, blessings of luck and love.” Pyronica stepped back as if to take in her work. “Bill will have the same.” 

Love.

Mason took a deep breath, when he looked in the mirror he didn’t exactly see himself. His old clothes were hand me downs, faded blue and sewed together over and over by his sister as he proved himself to be quite rowdy in his teens. His curls remained the same, draped over his birthmark where he preferred them.   
“I can’t believe you’ll be gone in the morning.” He turned his gaze from his reflection to his twin. She simply nodded. Growing up so closely he could tell from the slightest movement of her head that she felt the same. The two had never been separated before, he was of the belief she turned so many suitors down just to stay by his side. 

“You can always write, you better write or I’ll come back myself just to knock some sense into you. 

Pyronica held her hand out, helping him off the platform and straightening out his cape behind him. Mason had always been a prince, he had never experienced such treatment before though. The Pines family were close, they didn’t believe in resorting to servants to raise children. Their home was much smaller than the castle of the Ciphers too. 

“Mabel I’m nervous.” 

“That’s a good sign! Right?” She asked Pyronica who raised a brow.

“Well, I’m sure the prince is nervous too, this will be quite the ceremony.” She replied, trying to calm Mason’s nerves. “I’m sorry but I need to go, someone will come for you once it's time.” She excused herself with a bow of the head, making her way out the dressing room to attend to her dear friend. 

Bill seemed to have been ready for hours, his hair had been trimmed to his shoulders, pinned behind one ear. He was the perfect picture of a Cipher, a ruler. All that was missing was the crown atop his head. 

His cape was almost matching Mason’s, embroidery speaking of love and luck and much more for the prince personally. Blessings of conquering lands, his reign long. It was clipped to his shoulders with two golden triangles, his shirt and pants plain white yet the cuffs of his pants displayed a simple floral pattern, his boots black. 

“You look like your mother.” 

“I am her blood.” His reply was nonchalant “By night's end I will be king, a husband by my side for however long he is useful, everything I’ve ever wanted is within my reach but…” 

“But?”

He sighed, he couldn’t quite grasp what he felt. Mason Pines was a political pawn, Bill had never been raised to view marriage for love but deep down he wished it was. “Nevermind. How much longer?” 

As if on cue gentle belles sounded. The wedding was about to begin.   
The palace gardens held many guests, among them were family, friends, the wealthy, palace staff. The roses at the makeshift altar deep blue and yellow, white carpet laid out for the princes to walk down, grass perfectly green and well taken care of. Bill had got his wish. The weather was perfect, soft music played as the guests chatted, awaiting the royals. Glittering champagne being served to them. 

Mabel was seated with her two great uncles, both of which couldn’t wait for the day to end. She spotted a blonde girl, tall dressed in an elegant seafoam green dress. She could only awkwardly smile as she glanced her way, the unfamiliar girl sat beside people Mabel assumed were her parents. When she smiled her way the Pines princess felt her cheeks grow hot. 

The gathered crowds drew silent as the musicians played a wedding tune, while Mabel didn’t particularly feel strongly when it came to Bill however she was amazed at how naturally he carried himself down the aisle, he nodded toward the girl she had taken note of earlier. Pyronica trailed behind, carrying the ends of the cape in her hands and smiled to herself as small noises of awe came from those admiring her incredible work. 

Finally Bill stopped, his companion fixing his cape behind him, stopping to listen to his whispered thank yous before she stood off to the side. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, he wasn’t smiling and if anyone bothered to look closely they would’ve seen his anxieties. 

Until his soon to be husband rounded the corner. 

Mason was simply breathtaking, Bill mentally noted the traditional clothing of his people complimented him wonderfully. Behind him two small, yet well dressed, servants carried the cape. One on the left and one on the right. As he joined Bill the two held hands. 

Once more the people grew silent as the elder officiary spoke, first in the country’s mother tongue and then in english. 

“You seem nervous.” Bill whispered “don’t be, this will all be over before you know it.” 

He was right of course, in his nerves Mason had missed quite a lot of the vows. Often he’d catch Bill glancing towards their crowns that awaited once they were officially wed. At least he knew the history behind them, passed from generation to generation the king and queen’s crowns were certainly a sight. They were golden, with small diamonds holding the shape and four of the bluest sapphires he had ever seen, three of them for the queen's crown. 

He took Bill’s lead as he kneeled once the respective crowns were presented, still holding onto his hand. The old man would crown the king first, holding the very crown Bill’s father had worn before him. 

“Bill Cipher, king of the realm” he announced as he placed the crown upon his head. Next he turned to Mason, doing the exact same. “Mason Pines, king of the realm.” 

With a swift gesture of the fingers they rose to their feet, Bill was beaming. 

As the crowd clapped Bill pulled his husband close, cupping his cheek as he kissed him tenderly. If he didn’t know any better he’d say Cipher had fallen for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake._


	4. DYNASTY P. II

The feast following the marriage was marvellous, palace staff had truly outdone themselves. Atop the tables were a rainbow of fruits, meat from all sorts of animals, Mason had also spotted a tray of sweet cakes and breads making rounds. The wine was sweet, one could barely tell the drink was alcoholic yet the state of some of the guests proved its strength. He chose to sip. 

To his left Bill looked, well, happy. He was trying to hide his smile but he just couldn’t. Something twisted in Mason’s gut, he hadn’t been smiling like that all night. He missed his family, the guests were too many for him to spot familiar faces in the crowd. Mason chalked his sickly feeling up to nerves, he had just married into a powerful family, his days were sure to be exhausting. Plus there was the matter of consummating said marriage. 

He wondered if Bill had had sex before, it was hard to tell honestly. He shook the thought from his brain, that was a matter that he’d deal with once he got to it. 

“Mason!” Mabel has finally made her way to the table where he sat with his new husband. She was smiling, as he stood to hug her he could tell she had been drinking but he couldn’t fault her for it. “Even when a party is for you, you still look downright miserable.” 

“Not too miserable I hope” Bill chimed in “I’d hate for our lives together to start so poorly.” 

“I’m not miserable, just distracted.” Mason took his sister's hands, this time the next day she would no longer be there for him, why did he already feel so lonely? “I’ve never done well with crowds.” 

Mabel nodded, turning to Bill “I came by because I wanted to congratulate you both but especially you, my brother is the greatest man I have ever known, take care of him or else.” 

Bill laughed at her empty threat, something airy and light “Oh I assure you I will.” He waved her off, he couldn’t understand such protectiveness. It did have him thinking though, he really was about to start a new life. Marriage to Mason meant potential for his own past to be forgotten, if he played his cards right and a Cipher knew how to gamble. 

He tried not to drink too much, he wanted to be conscious for their first night together, he wanted to remember and not regret it. Upon close examination he could see the way the tension in Mason’s shoulders disappeared as he conversed with his twin, his teeth were slightly crooked but his smile was almost perfect. The curls of his dark hair held a golden glow from the candles illuminating the room. Bill realised that yes, he was attracted to Mason but was it enough to get him through his first experience with another person? He hated the wait, he hated not knowing beforehand. 

Bill tried to think quickly, if he wanted that evening to truly be a success he needed to have Mason fall for him. If there was one thing he was good with it was his words and so he decided that yes, he would give a speech and it would be so heartfelt he’d have Masonin his bed in no time. 

So, there he stood, waiting for the chatter to die down and eventually every eye was on him and his new spouse by his side. He smiled then, oh yes he would certainly put on a show. 

“I want to thank you all for coming, this day has been quite special and one I wish my family could have attended.” Yes, Bill knew mentioning his deceased family given the rumours wasn’t exactly a safe option but it was much worse to not mention them at all “This hasn’t been about me at all though, it’s been about my beloved.” 

He gestured to Mason who looked almost shocked. Well, he was. He wouldn’t consider him self beloved by Bill, he wondered what he was getting at. Perhaps he was playing a trick? He had heard stories that Bill’s mother had done that during her own wedding to his father. 

“Mason you have no idea how much this all means to me, thank you for allowing me to love you and cherish the time we have together. I only hope it is long lived.” He extended his hand to the Pines boy who had just been staring at him, cheeks flushed, he couldn’t contain his grin as Mason took his hand. “You’re a Cipher tonight my dear, a Cipher for the rest of our days.”

At that Mason smiled sheepishly, Bill kisses his hand for good measure as the ceremony guests erupted into cheers and applause. All except a blonde young woman in the back, dressed in seafoam, Mabel Pines didn’t miss the scowl on her face. 

When Mason began to grow tired Bill led him away from all the partying and feasting. The brunette found himself standing in Bill’s room. 

It was as elegant as any part of the castle, only it’s windows were covered in heavy black curtains. He spotted a messy bookshelf where it was clear the books and papers were well loved. The candles alight made him feel warm, welcomed almost. 

“Well...here we are, have you ever done this before?” Bill asked with a sense of uncertainty Mason didn’t at all recognise in him. 

“No, have you?” 

“No.” 

Mason couldn’t respond, he hadn’t expected Bill Cipher to be a virgin, unless he was lying but he did himself of that dreadful thought. He was married to the man after all, he needed to trust him. 

Trust. 

He approached Bill, resting his hand on his shoulders before kissing him, true and proper. Bill’s plump lips were soft against his own, he could feel his shaky breath. Bill’s own arms held him close. For a moment Mason felt as if Bill’s embrace is where he belonged. 

Carefully, Mason’s long, graceful fingers removed Bill’s cloak with a small noise of approval from his husband. 

“I’m ready, if you are.” 

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bet y’all thought this was where the eventual smut tag was gonna come into play as if writing a sex scene between two virgins would even be fun for anybody to read, however I totally imagine it as being awkward yet gentle, with soft kisses and words of reassurance on both ends. Now with this wedding out the way the ball can reaaaaaally start rollin’.


	5. PEACE, NOT FEAR.

It had been some weeks since the wedding, still Mason more often than he was. Perhaps it was for the best though, Mason was still having trouble with the customs of the kingdom, he was still seen as a foreign prince by most. 

The gardens had become his favourite place of all, second only to the palace library yet Mason was rarely allowed a moment alone there. The day was wonderful, a cool yet gentle breeze through his hair as he walked the stone paths. 

He was accompanied by a large man, he was quiet and honestly Mason was intimidated but Bill trusted him. Eight Ball he was called, an odd name yet he didn’t question it. 

“Eight Ball? I’d like something of home in the garden, is that something we can organise?” He turned to peer at the man, he had put much thought into it and he’d like the flowers from his homeland to be grown, if it was possible. 

“Yes majesty, I will speak to the gardeners for you.”

“Thank you.” Mason smiled, Bill surely wouldn’t mind. 

He wondered just where his husband was, they hadn’t even shared a bed since their wedding night. Mason saw him at meal times and various short instances duding the day. He had heard talk amongst palace staff that Bill was working incredibly hard to mend the reputation of himself, the royal family as a whole really. 

“I’d like to speak to my husband, may I?”

Eight Ball cocked his head to the side, as if confused by his request. “Of course majesty, I’ll escort you.” 

He was escorted to Bill’s study, an area of the palace he wasn’t too familiar with at all. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ventured in those particular halls. Eight Ball entered without him, muffled voices from inside indicated to Mason that they were discussing his appearance. Finally the door opened. 

Bill sat at a large desk, glasses hung around his neck. His long hair had been pulled into a messy bun, an annoyed look on his face. Mason noted that despite this he still looked beautiful. Eight Ball left them alone, closing the door on his way out. 

“You wished to see me?” 

“Yes… It feels as if I haven’t seen much of you these past days.” 

“A king is never free from duty.” Bill gestured to papers on his desk, his face softened as Mason placed a hand atop his own. “What is it you desire my love?” 

“I just wish to spend time with you, we rule together yet I have no idea what your goals are for this country, this kingdom.” 

Bill sighed, gesturing to a seat for Mason to take. “The people lack trust in me, it’s something I want to rebuild but no matter what I come up with nothing feels right” He has taken Mason’s hand. His thumb tracing along it. “Some days I think I’m destined to have my head waved about on a stick.” 

“What a grim thought.” Mason shuddered, earning a chuckle from his husband “when I was small I had dreams of becoming the most well loved monarch in history, someone my subjects would admire but respect, I thought I was capable of changing the world we live in if I was just given a chance, so often we of noble blood forget that those we are meant to protect can suffer under us.”

“My dear Pines when did you get so wise?” Bill leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling as if deep in thought. “We live to serve, isn’t that right? Ciphers… I remember stories of my ancestors ruling with fear, that’s not the king I want to be though.” 

Bill thought about when he was young, if he had ever desired something quite as much as Mason had. He remembered his parents were fine rulers, perhaps gentler than those who had come before them and in a way that had been their downfall. He remembered how his father would laugh and tell him just how tough he was for such a small child, he grown to possess brains, strength and beauty. All things he believed were properties all good rulers should possess, so why was he not admired like Mason had said? 

“Bill.” Mason’s voice tore him from his thoughts “I know I’m just some foreigner, I’ve yet to fully understand your customs but you said so yourself, I am a Cipher now and for the rest of my days so please, let me take on this responsibility with you.” 

Mason begin being requested almost daily to visit Bill in his study. He found sometimes the king wished to just talk, he was interested in all the thoughts that swam in his head. Bill had a much more playful side to him too, he had discovered. 

The king believed dreams had meaning, he enjoyed fairytales and sometimes would request Mason read to him on those sunny, lazy afternoons together before tea. In return Bill would teach Mason his mother tongue, of course he teased him for the accent he apparently had which made his words sound funny to Bill. 

Mason had been reading in bed that night, a book Bill insisted on. He enjoyed it despite its length, he wasn’t even half of the way through. A knock at his door barely started him, he spoke as he turned the page “Enter.” 

Bill at his bedside wasn’t something he expected, he seemed unsure as he made his request to join him, Mason politely accepted. 

So, it began. Every night Bill would make that request, Mason would allow him and once again he would read to Bill, sometimes Bill would ask him questions though they weren’t always about the book. 

Every morning when Mason woke though, Bill was gone. 

“Mason, may I kiss you?” 

“Well, of course you may.” Mason felt those gentle lips on his own, when Bill pulled away he silently set the book at the bedside stand. Their lips connected once more, gently Bill pulled Mason atop him as he laid on his back. 

Their kisses soft, as if unsure about the other yet still wanting more. Mason begun kissing his neck, earning a gasp from the king under him. When he stopped, Bill begged him to continue. They stripped of their night clothes, Bill’s half lidded eyes suddenly seemed so… erotic to Mason. He would restrain himself though, he must be gentle with his lovers body. Bill sighed in delight as Mason’s hands traced his body, tickling his skin. 

“Fuck, Mason-“ He breathed as his husband’s tongue was on his hole, slicking him up to be stretched out on those pale fingers of his. Mason would never dare to enter him without preparation. He gasped in pain as Mason slowly fixed a finger inside, his sympathetic face was more than enough to reassure Bill though. 

He was gentle, gentle as their first night together. Bill endured as one finger became two, opening him, preparing him for Mason’s cock, Bill’s was already dripping. When Mason was satisfied he removed his fingers, lining himself up. 

Bill pursed his lips, inhaling sharply as Mason pushed inside, he was slow but it still didn’t stop the burn Bill felt. 

“Please, tell me when you are ready.” Mason whispered, he had noticed one of Bill’s hands clutching the bedsheets and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His cock was all the way inside now, he would happily let Bill call the shots from there. 

Bill moved his hips, experimenting. A hum strained from his throat, while it still hurt it also felt good, good enough he wanted Mason to continue, he craved just how good Mason had made him feel their first night together. “Please.” 

His hands held Mason’s back as he started to move, so slow at first just to find a rhythm, to find that spot inside Bill that just truly awakened his lust. It was his moans to encouraged Mason to thrust well and truly. He wouldn’t ignore his own pleasure, he could feel the way Bill would clench around him, when his legs would wrap around his waist, it just made him feral. 

“Oh, my stars!” Bill moaned, his orgasm close as Mason practically growled in his ear, his words too low to be coherent to him in the moment. Mason kissed and bit at his neck, whether or not he left marks it didn’t matter to Bill. 

His back arched, stomach to stomach with Mason as he climaxed, he could feel his cum between them and while he wanted to be disgusted his mind was in a haze of pleasure. 

Mason moaned against his ear as he came, he pulled out and let it dribble into his bed sheets, he could be embarrassed in the morning when the maids came to take his washing away. 

He plopped next to Bill, letting him cuddle up to his side. Bill sat up only to kiss him on the nose, his hand pushed his brunette curls off his sweaty forehead. Mason was in too much of a sleepy daze to notice as his birthmark had finally found its way out into the open. 

Bill could only stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my absence, I found myself in a depressed state with no motivation, your comments truly keep me going and this ship is something that brings me comfort. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy xx


End file.
